La trahison de l'ange déchue
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le troisième tome des tribulations de Fujiwara. Shuhei est surmené par le cumul de boulot depuis la trahison de Tôsen, Shiroishizuka est en train de mourir et la rencontre la rencontre avec un arrankar va changer quelque chose en elle. Bonne Lecture!


_**La Trahison de l'ange déchue**_

Je suis Fujiwara Clan, troisième siège de la neuvième division depuis que Shuhei Hisagi a pris la responsabilité de notre division lorsque notre capitaine, Kaname Tôsen a trahi la Soul Society il y a plusieurs semaines pour partir avec Aizen et Ichimaru, régner sur le Hueco Mundo.

Je me rendis au QG de ma division sur ordre du nouveau « capitaine ». Comme toujours depuis que Shuhei est devenu un peu comme notre capitaine, la division toute entière est en effervescence. Les directives arrivent de toutes parts, sous prétexte qu'il faut former Hisagi, toute notre division récupère les petites corvées des sixièmes, septièmes et treizièmes à la hiérarchie plus ancienne.

Shuhei m'attendait devant la porte.

« Alors Fujiwara, pas trop dur, tu survis?

- Oui, on peut dire ça…Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis près de soixante-douze heures, je crois que je vais faire un petit somme pendant le briefing des vices-capitaines de cette semaine. Les nouveaux officiers de la troisième, cinquième et de notre division ne sont pas trop casse-pieds avec toi ?

- Je dois dire que je manque cruellement de charisme… ils préféraient leur beau et intelligent et compréhensif et fort vice-capitaine Hisagi. Soit disant qu'il est impossible de tenir mon rythme, je leur demande de décrocher la lune… Mais globalement ça va. Izuru et Momo me donnent un bon coup de main. Eux sont à plaindre. Ils n'ont pas encore de vrai leader…

- Il y a des noms qui ressortent beaucoup, Matsumoto, Madarame, Abarai, Kira lui-même… En revanche, ils jugent Hinamori trop immature et encore influençable.

- Et pour toi, c'est en route, tu vas devenir Capitaine bientôt?

- Normalement… Si seulement j'étais sûr d'être à la hauteur… Mais je ne sais pas si ça me plairait tant que ça de devenir Capitaine. Sauf si tu es mon vice-capitaine et que je pourrais tout déléguer!

- Blablabla on croirait entendre Matsumoto! Humm… Tu voulais me voir pour quoi Capitaine ?

- Oh, une mission dans le monde des humains. D'après les infos, le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki, a combattu un arrankar. Nous avons récupéré les témoignages de la dixième et de la onzième division mais Ichigo était en soins quand nous sommes passés, enfin officiellement, comme c'est Urahara qui nous a communiqué cela il était sûrement en cavale je ne sais pas où pour retrouver son adversaire. Kurosaki n'est pas du genre à abandonner un combat. Il finira par soumettre ou tuer son adversaire quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il nous faut plus d'info pour évaluer la force de la petite armée d'Aizen. Il faudrait que tu ailles l'interroger.

- Bien. C'est quand tu veux. Je pourrai te parler quand je reviendrai de mission ? C'est important.

- Bien sûr. Je suis un futur capitaine surchargé de travail mais toujours disponible ! Répondit-il en baillant.

- Merci Shuhei. Bon j'y vais ! »

Je fis volte-face et me dirigeait vers la douzième division. Je rejoindrais le monde des humains en passant par le portail sécurisé de leur QG.

Je me présentai à la sentinelle du bureau de développement technique. Il m'invita à pénétrer dans la salle du portail. Je le traversais. Je me retrouvais dans le monde des humains. Je profitais de l'heure tardive de mon arrivée pour lire le briefing de mission que mon vice-capitaine m'avait fourni.

Intermédiaire : troisième siège Clan, neuvième division.

Objectif : interroger le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nous voulons connaître tous les détails du combat opposant le shinigami cité ci-dessus et l'arrankar, une description physique de celui-ci est souhaitable. La situation dans le Hueco Mundo et toute information strictement confidentielle au sujet des arrankars, des ex-capitaines Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen, du hôgyoku confiées à l'officier Clan ne doivent en aucun cas faire l'objet de fuites. Le rapport sera adressé au capitaine général Yamamoto et au Lieutenant responsable de la division 9 exclusivement et en intégralité.

Contact : Kisuke Urahara, voir adresse au dos.

« Voilà qui est précis et qui semble plus qu'important. Bon, il faut que je trouve cet Urahara. Tiens, c'est l'homme au zanpakutô de l'ordre si je ne me trompe pas… » Pensai-je.

Je me rendis à l'adresse indiquée au dos de l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'un vieux magasin de quincaillerie. Je me dis que je devais me tromper mais l'adresse était bien la bonne. Dans le doute, je sonnai. Au pire, si les propriétaires de l'enseigne étaient humains, ils ne me verraient pas. Un homme blond, coiffé d'un chapeau d'un goût douteux ouvrit.

« Vous devez être Clan-San. J'ai reçu votre mémo depuis la Soul Society. Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci. Vous êtes bien Kisuke Urahara ?

- C'est moi-même. Vous vous reposerez ici cette nuit. Demain, je vous accompagnerai chez Ichigo.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est donc vous le nouveau vice-capitaine de la neuvième division… Vous remplacez Hisagi ?

- Euh… Pas exactement, je ne suis que le troisième officier… Shuhei n'est pas encore officiellement capitaine.

- Bien. Il est bien plus mûr qu'il ne le paraît. Il fera sans aucun doute un bon capitaine, mais je comprends qu'ils ne lui donnent pas le poste si tôt. D'après les informations que j'ai pu glaner il fut très affecté de la fuite de votre ancien capitaine.

- Vous avez raison même si en ce moment c'est un peu la pagaille…

- Je comprends. Il faut soigner les blessures de la Soul Society. Cela va encore prendre du temps…

-Humm. Approuvai-je avec un geste de la tête.

- Vous êtes épuisée ! Allez-vous reposer. Nous irons chez Ichigo quand vous aurez bien récupéré.

- Merci Monsieur. »

Il me désigna ce qui ferait office de ma chambre pour la nuit. Bien que le sol fût très dur, je ne mis pas un quart d'heures avant de m'endormir, non sans appréhension. En effet, je dormais peu en ce moment. Ce manque de sommeil était dû à la charge de travail mais aussi à une toute autre raison.

Comme je le craignais, je me réveillai en sursaut, émergeant enfin de ce rêve atroce qui hantait mes nuits depuis plusieurs mois. Shiroishizuka était en train de mourir. Chaque jour elle était plus faible. Chaque jour la violence et le chaos gagnaient du terrain sur la paix. Et Shiroishizuka s'en trouvait affaiblie. En tant que zanpakutô de l'ordre il y avait deux options en réaction à ce phénomène de Chaos. Soit le zanpakutô trouve la force de se battre et en devient plus fort ou il sombre, peu à peu dans les ténèbres, ne pouvant survivre à cette atmosphère oppressante. C'était précisément le cas de mon zanpakutô. Or, depuis quelques mois, je me rapprochais de mon Bankai. Celui-ci rendait mon arme encore plus vulnérable aux fluctuations de l'ordre et du chaos. Lorsque Shiroishizuka pleurait, implorait le secours dans mon cœur, je me sentais comme si une partie de moi sombrait avec elle. Mon ancien capitaine m'avait expliqué que quand le lien qui unissait le zanpakutô et le shinigami était très fort, ce qui affectait l'un finissait par toucher l'autre. C'est ce qu'il se passait. Depuis que Shiroishizuka avait accepté de faire partie de moi, je savais ce qu'elle endurait. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, elle souffrait déjà. Enchaînée aux ténèbres qui lui avaient volé l'une de ses ailes d'ange, ses yeux de déesse bandés d'un ruban noir, l'empêchant de voir la lumière. Elle m'avait prêté sa force et son soutient, en échange de quoi je lui avais fait la promesse de la libérer et je me dirigeais, semblait-il, vers un échec. Quand je voyais son visage dans mon rêve, je pouvais y lire : Nous allons vivre une terrible épreuve mais nous la vivrons ensemble. De plus, le dialogue entre nous était difficile, nous nous faisions confiance, c'était indéniable mais nous avions une nature commune à ne rien dire de nos malheurs, nous sentions alors chacune la peur, la souffrance de l'autre mais sans pouvoir y remédier. Ce climat oppressant me rongeait de plus en plus, chaque nuit était une torture et chaque jour une souffrance silencieuse.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et la transpiration perlait sur ma peau blanche comme la neige. Je saisis mon zanpakutô et le serrai contre moi. Je te sauverai Shiroishizuka ! Je te le promets ! Mais il faut que tu me prêtes encore un peu de ton pouvoir pour que je puisse atteindre le Bankai…

On tapa à la porte de ma chambre improvisée.

« Entrez. Dis-je faiblement.

- C'est moi, je vous ai entendu crier… Ça ne va pas ?

- Juste un mauvais rêve… Désolée si je vous ai réveillé.

- Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. Il va être huit heures du matin. Vous devriez vous préparer. Ichigo est lycéen. Il a cours cette après-midi.

- Bien. Merci »

Je rassemblais mes affaires rapidement et rejoint mon hôte dans l'entrée de son magasin. Il m'accompagna chez le shinigami remplaçant. D'après Urahara, son père tenait un dispensaire. Je me retrouvai bien vite devant ladite maison.

« Attendez deux secondes, je l'appelle pour le prévenir que nous sommes là. Me dit Urahara. J'inclinais la tête.

- Ichigo, c'est Urahara, on est devant chez toi. Tu ouvres la fenêtre de ta chambre ? Ok, on arrive. Merci »

Il raccrocha. La fenêtre du premier étage s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Nous entrâmes par celle-ci dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

« Ichigo, voici euh…

- Fujiwara Clan.

- Fujiwara Clan, elle est officier de la neuvième division. Elle a quelques questions à te poser à propos de la semaine dernière…

- Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez tout ce qui concerne votre combat contre l'arrankar de la semaine dernière.

- Ah ouais, Il s'appelle Grimmjow, il fait partie de la tête des arrankars, il a dit arrankar numéro six de l'Espada. Même avec mon Bankai, il tenait le coup, ce salaud ! Je commençais à le pulvériser quand un des gars de la Soul Society est intervenu et l'a ramené de force d'où il venait !

- Un des gars de la Soul Society ? Un shinigami ?

- Un des deux qui sont partis avec Aizen.

Un sentiment assez horrible et oppressant m'enserra le cœur. Je ne voulais pas entendre qu'il s'agissait de mon ancien capitaine, l'homme qui, avec Shuhei était, avant sa trahison, la personne que j'admirais le plus. Voyant que je rêvais, Urahara me secoua.

- Clan ? Vous allez bien ?

- Euh… Oui oui. Poursuivez Kurosaki. De qui s'agissait-il ?

- L'homme noir, celui qui semblait un peu en retrait par rapport à l'autre vis-à-vis d'Aizen, euh, c'est quoi son nom déjà… Tozen, Tôsen ?

- C'est ça, Kaname Tôsen, ancien capitaine de ma division. Répondis-je froidement.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça capitaine ? Pourquoi ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous nous manquez… Votre présence, bien qu'elle m'ait toujours effrayée, elle était réconfortante… Avez-vous seulement pensé à ma grande sœur ?

- Clan ? Clan ? Ça fait deux fois… Vous ne voulez pas vous étendre un peu ? Vous êtes toute pâle ! Me dit Urahara en me secouant à nouveau.

- Non… J'ai une mission. C'est juste le manque de sommeil… Reprenons. Tôsen est arrivé et ?

- Il a engueulé Grimmjow et ils sont repartis vers le monde des hollows.

- Vous pouvez me décrire ce Grimmjow ?

- Ouais, musclé, un bon mètre quatre-vingt et des cheveux bleus en pétards, il a une tête de rocker, un zanpakutô et il est toujours en train de se la péter mais je vous assure, si l'autre bonhomme…

- Tôsen.

- Ouais bein, si Tôsen n'était pas intervenu, je lui aurais réglé son compte pour de bon…

- Ca suffira. Merci Kurosaki. Monsieur Urahara, on m'a dit que vous pourriez ouvrir un portail sécurisé vers le Seireitei. Je… »

Tout devint noir.

Quand je repris connaissance je discernai le visage de Shiroishizuka. Je me levai en sursaut.

« Shiroishizuka ! Hurlai-je alarmée. Ce cauchemar m'avait encore réveillée.

- Eh, doucement ! Me dit l'homme au chapeau vert.

- Où ? Où suis-je ? Demandai-je faiblement.

- Chez moi. Tu t'es évanouie et puis tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, c'était plutôt flippant. Expliqua l'ado aux cheveux orange assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Je… J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?

- Ouais, t'as murmuré un truc du genre « je te sauverai, je te le promets, tu ne vas pas disparaître, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps… Et puis tu as parlé de Bankai… C'était un peu confus… T'a parlé aussi d'une fille dont j'ai oublié le nom, je crois et puis de Suzumushi, c'est un zanpakutô, non ? »

- Attendez une minute jeune fille, Suzumushi, ce n'est pas le zanpakutô de votre ancien capitaine ? Ajouta Urahara.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… mentis-je.

- Ne me mentez pas, je le sais. Et la fille ? C'est qui ?

- Ma sœur. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette conversation, c'est personnel...

- Bref. Si vous nous disiez plutôt ce qui vous met dans de tels états. Qui voulez-vous protéger ? Tôsen ? C'est un crime de couvrir un traître…

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais protéger le capita… Tôsen !

- Alors qui ? Me demanda sévèrement l'homme au chapeau en se penchant sur le lit pour bien insister.

- Shiroishizuka.

- C'est votre zanpakutô ?

- Oui, c'est mon zanpakutô mais elle est en train de mourir ! Je… Mais cela ne vous regarde en rien !

- Fujiwara, tu peux faire confiance à Urahara, il… C'est un spécialiste des zanpakutôs…

- Non, je… N'ai besoin de personne ! Maintenant laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ! Criai-je un peu fort.

- C'est hors de question ! Tu as deux options, rester ici ou parler de ton problème à Urahara. Objecta Kurosaki.

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix… Je suis désolée… Je dégainais mon arme. Rêve, Shiroishizuka ! »

Ichigo et Urahara tombèrent dans un sommeil profond alors que je m'enfuyais. Je courus le plus loin possible. Je trouvais un petit temple qui semblait désert à la sortie de la ville. Je m'y reposais. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas dormi, mon endurance laissait terriblement à désirer. Je sortis mon zanpakutô de son fourreau.

« Souffre Shiroishizuka…

_- Fujiwara, tu m'as appelée ? _Me demanda une voix provenant d'une sorte de porte vers les ténèbres. L'ange sortit autant que possible du portail.

- Shiroishizuka… Je dois te sauver mais comment ? Donne-moi une piste, je t'en prie ! La suppliai-je.

_- Je…Ne fais pas confiance aux ténèbres, Fujiwara… _Elle s'écroula à terre, son aile unique, traînant sur le sol poussiéreux du temple, les mains entravées par les chaînes sorties des ténèbres et les yeux bandés.

- Mais si je trouve dans les ténèbres un moyen de te ramener à la lumière ?

_- Ne… Ne fais pas… Ça, Je n'ai pas la force de vivre en sachant que je dois ma survie au chaos… Je préfère encore mourir en croyant en la paix… _Dit-la jeune ange presque moribonde. _Le Bankai… C'est ta seule chance… Et la mienne…_

- Mais il me faut de la force ! Shiroishizuka… Les autres entités de l'ordre ne peuvent rien pour toi ? Je donne ce que j'ai mais ce n'est pas suffisant !

_- Non, Fujiwara… Je suis seule… Il ne te reste qu'une… Option…Si toute ta force ne te suffit pas… Alors je mourrai, mais dans la lumière._

- Non, Shiroishizuka ! Je refuse de te voir disparaître ! Je sais que tu souffres !

_- Je ne demande qu'à mourir sans avoir trahi mes convictions… Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps… Atteins le Bankai… C'est notre seule chance…_ Elle disparut happée par les ténèbres.

- Shiroishizuka ! »

Je serrai mon arme contre ma poitrine.

Si tu meures, c'est mon âme qui meurt Shiroishizuka… Elle et moi avions vécu tant de choses ensemble… Elle faisait partie de moi… Ce qui me touchait l'affectait et vice versa. C'est ce que m'avait expliqué mon ancien capitaine quelques jours avant de me laisser seule, avec ma souffrance. Crispée sur mon zanpakutô, je sanglotai des minutes entières. Ou étaient-ce des heures ?

Un portail semblable à celui qui retenait Shiroishizuka prisonnière s'ouvrit devant moi. J'en vis sortir un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Était-il seulement un homme ? Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un arrankar.

« Bonsoir Fujiwara Clan… Dit-il d'une voie grave et profonde.

- Qui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un arrankar !

- Oui, je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer, le numéro quatre de l'Espada. Si tu veux sauver ton âme et ton amie, mon maître peut t'aider. Sinon, dis-le et je m'en vais.

- Je… Vous êtes un de ceux qui obéissent à Aizen ! Je… Comment être sûre que vous n'allez pas me tuer dès que vous en aurez l'occasion ?

- Mon maître a besoin de gens comme toi.

- Je… Je viens… Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux écrire une lettre à Shuhei.

- Pas de problème si tu ne dis pas où tu vas… Voilà du papier et de quoi écrire. Ajouta l'arrankar en faisant sortir le nécessaire de nulle part.

- Merci.

- Rendez-vous vous demain ici à la même heure Fujiwara Clan. » Il disparut comme il était arrivé.

Faisais-je le bon choix ? Je savais que non… Mais ce choix pouvait sauver Shiroishizuka alors c'était mon bon choix à moi. Et puis, je reverrai sans doute Tôsen. Je trouverai quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher si je me sentais me perdre. Je savais qu'il pourrait me porter secours. Je me mis à la rédaction de ma lettre. Je pleurai tout le long de son écriture.

**« Cher Capitaine Hisagi,**

**J'ai malheureusement dû faire un choix qui me conduira à ne plus te revoir… Même si je l'espère de tout cœur.**

**Les autres prendront ma décision comme une trahison mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai une très bonne raison… C'est une question de vie ou de mort.**

**Cette lettre, je l'écris de mon plein gré. Simplement pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi non seulement quand je suis arrivée à la division et que mon intégration ne fut pas facile, mais aussi du soutien pendant toutes ses années…**

**Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir te parler de ma décision en face mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Une cassure nette est plus facile à ressouder…**

**Je m'excuse de tout cœur du travail supplémentaire que mon départ va provoquer…**

**Embrasse Momo et les autres pour moi…**

**Ceci est mon ultime lettre. Inutile de me chercher… Même si je sais que les services de renseignement vont me tracer dès que tu auras rendu publique cette lettre.**

** Adieu**

** Fujiwara, ex-troisième siège division 9. »**

Je rangeai le pli dans mon kimono et rassemblai mes affaires pour partir au Seireitei.

Je demandai par communicateur une ouverture de portail. Elle me fut accordée. Dès que je passai la dimension, je masquai mon reiatsu. Je ne m'approchai pas des habitations du Seireitei pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je grimpai la colline et clouai la lettre à la stèle de chère soeur. Je savais que si Shuhei ne recevait pas de nouvelles de moi avant ce soir il irait à ce mémorial. Et puis Urahara n'allait pas tarder à donner l'alerte…

Je m'infiltrais dans le QG de la douzième division, prit en otage un scientifique que j'obligeai à ouvrir le portail. Il s'exécuta et je l'exécutai de sang-froid. Il ne devait pas parler.

Je retournai au petit temple. J'y attendrais Ulquiorra.

Je patientai pleine d'espoirs mais aussi de regrets. Je cogitai encore sur la nature fondamentalement et relativement bonne ou mauvaise de mon choix.

Le portail vers le Hueco Mundo s'ouvrit. Ulquiorra en sortit presque souriant.

« Tu es prête?

- Oui, je suis prête.

- Alors allons-y.

- Ulquiorra ?

- Oui ?

- Quel rôle vais-je jouer ?

- Oh, ça… tu verras avec Maître Aizen…D'ailleurs pense à bien te tenir devant lui ! Nous ne sommes pas de ces racailles de shinigamis…

-Humm. »

Nous pénétrâmes dans Las Noches, le palais d'Aizen. Nous marchâmes le long des immenses couloirs blancs reflets de l'ambition démesurée de l'ancien capitaine de la division 5. Les arrankars que nous croisâmes me dévisagèrent comme les étudiants, neuf ans plus tôt.

Enfin nous arrivâmes dans une immense salle au bout de laquelle Aizen siégeait sur un trône qui devait bien faire cinq mètres de haut (pas du tout mégalo). Il m'observa longuement avant de prendre la parole :

« Bienvenue à la maison Fujiwara.

- Aizen…Sama… Je m'inclinai.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques problèmes avec ton zanpakutô…

- C'est exact.

- Tu peux nous laisser Ulquiorra. Fujiwara, je te propose de sauver Shiroishizuka en échange de quelques… Services…

- Quel genre de services ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, pour le moment, il faudrait que tu entraînes mes arrankars. Ensuite, disons que tu retourneras à la Soul Society, je n'ai pas vraiment de taupe là-bas alors il m'est parfois un peu difficile de savoir ce qu'il s'y prépare.

- C'est là la seule condition ?

- Oui.

- J'accepte.

- Parfait. Il reste une petite règle à ce jeu.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as interdiction de quitter tes appartements sans demander la permission, et tu ne dois parler à personne, je dis bien personne sans me demander ma permission.

- A personne ? Vraiment personne ?

- Non, mais je t'autoriserai à parler à ton supérieur, cela va de soi…

- Qui sera mon supérieur ? Ulquiorra ?

- Non, Kaname… Aizen esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le coin de mes lèvres se lever à l'entente de ce prénom.

- Bien Aizen-Sama. Je me mets au travail quand vous le désirez.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi avant.

- Un cadeau ? Monsieur…

- Oui, mes espions ont enregistré le moment où ton supérieur a trouvé la lettre. Si tu désires la voir, je peux te la montrer.

- Je vous remercie mais non, je ne désire pas la voir. Je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments trahissent mon attachement à Shuhei, qui était bien plus que de simples relations professionnelles. De plus, la Soul Society était mon foyer depuis plus d'un siècle, j'y avais certes beaucoup souffert mais ce lieu fut aussi celui des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, et Shuhei y avait contribué en grande partie, je venais de l'abandonner.

- Alors je vais demander à Grimmjow de t'emmener dans tes appartements. Grimmjow !

- Aizen….Sama… répondit l'homme qui correspondait à la description qu'Ichigo en avait fait à l'exception de son bras gauche qui manquait.

- Tu vois Fujiwara, c'est Kaname qui s'est fâché, la semaine dernière. Grimmjow n'est pas sage, alors il faut le punir… Emmène cette jeune fille dans ses appartements. Et respect, c'est ton supérieur direct. Ce sera donc Clan-Sama pour toi… »

L'arrankar aux cheveux bleus grogna et me fit signe de le suivre. Il me désigna une immense pièce. J'y pénétrai. Un lit, une salle de bain adjacente, des vêtements arrankars posés sur la commode. Il prit congé sans un mot en me lançant un regard de défi. De la chambre, je pouvais voir la nuit sur les plaines désolées du Hueco Mundo. Un spectacle triste et vide.

Je me couchais et tentai de dormir. Étrangement je ne rêvai pas cette nuit-là. Je fus réveillée par une arrankar ce qui semblait être le lendemain. Elle m'ordonna de me coiffer et de m'habiller et de retrouver Aizen quand je serai prête.

Je me dépêchais de me préparer et je filais directement à la salle « du trône ». Les vêtements arrankars me seyaient mais étaient bien moins amples que ceux des shinigamis. Je me sentais moins à l'aise dedans. Peut-être l'atmosphère de ce palais y était pour quelque chose…

« Ah, Fujiwara… As-tu bien dormi ? Me lança Aizen.

- Ou… Oui très bien… Je n'ai pas rêvé…

- Parfait. Oh voilà justement ton supérieur… Kaname, je te charge de montrer la salle d'entraînement numéro trois à notre invitée.

- Bien, Aizen-Sama. » Il se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous quittâmes Aizen et nous dirigeâmes vers ladite salle d'entraînement. Voyant qu'il ne prendrait pas la parole le premier, je décidai de me lancer.

« Vous… Vous allez bien ? Lui demandai-je maladroitement.

- On peut dire cela. Répondit-il toujours calmement. Mon ancien capitaine n'avait pas changé. Cette attitude froide et distante, je la connaissais par cœur.

- Vous allez vraiment m'aider à sauver Shiroishizuka ?

- Si c'est ce qu'Aizen-Sama a dit, alors nous le ferons.

- Mais vous, le faites-vous seulement parce que votre supérieur vous l'a demandé ou parce que vous en avez envie ?

- Ce dont j'ai envie n'a absolument aucune importance. Répondit-il sur un ton glacial. Il se pencha finalement à mon oreille. Et ajouta :

- Clan, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Si la Soul Society te retrouve… Ils ne vont pas chercher à t'épargner. Tu joues ta vie… Souffla-t-il.

- Mon zanpakutô se meurt Monsieur, je ne peux rester ici sans rien faire. Je dois atteindre le Bankai, c'est ma seule chance.

- N'en sois pas offensée Clan mais je crois que ta force ne te le permet pas encore.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ?

- Oui.

- C'est aussi ce que je crois. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Il me faut plus de force. Shiroishizuka ne peux m'en donner davantage. Aizen a dit qu'il le pouvait.

- Clan, bien sûr qu'il le peut mais tu vas le payer cher…

- Sa survie n'a pas de prix.

- Mais si tu meurs, elle disparaitra avec toi. Fin de la discussion, nous sommes arrivés. »

La salle d'entraînement était bien plus grande que les terrains du Gotei 13. Une vingtaine d'arrankars attendaient patiemment. Tôsen me promit qu'il me retrouverait en début de soirée pour m'entraîner au Bankai. Toute la journée j'entraînais les arrankars fraîchement transformés. Bien que faisant partie des faiblards selon Aizen, ils réussissaient largement à me placer des coups de zanpakutô sans que je puisse me parer. Ce combat était du quatre contre un mais j'hésitais à libérer mon arme. Je savais que plus je me servais du pouvoir de Shiroishizuka, plus elle s'affaiblissait et plus j'étais loin du Bankai. Me jugeant inutile, une petite prétentieuse me prit à partie :

« Pff, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu nous fais faire Shinigami…Tu n'es même pas capable de parer tous nos coups et encore, nous ne libérons pas notre zanpakutô !

- Reste à ta place ! Arrankar !

- Tu crois que je vais te respecter ? Combien d'années de pratique as-tu derrière toi ? Vingt ans, pas plus… Nous nous avons quelques semaines et on te dépasse déjà ! C'est pitoyable.

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! Suis-je assez claire ! Rentre dans le rang ! Ton attitude déplorable sera rapportée à Aizen.

- Oh, c'est la brave chie-chienne à son Mai-maître !

- Grimmjow a défié l'autorité. Il en a payé un lourd tribut… Sa place dans l'Espada… Et encore, il était assez fort pour qu'Aizen-Sama le laisse en vie. En revanche, je pense qu'il n'aura de scrupules à laisser exécuter une minus dans ton genre…

- T'as dit quoi pétasse !

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? On ne peut plus travailler tranquille ! Dit une voix inconnue dans mon dos. Je me retournai.

- Oh, Ichimaru-San… Je suis désolée ! C'est juste que…

- Cette idiote en rose là-bas ne veut pas se soumettre à l'autorité. Amène-la à Aizen. Il décidera de son sort.

- Merci. Toi, suis-moi et ne tente rien. Je dégainai Shiroishizuka et la lui mit à la gorge.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser traiter comme une chienne par… Toi ?

- Je te le conseille oui… Si Aizen l'a amenée ici c'est que son potentiel est immense. » Répliqua Ichimaru pour me défendre. L'arrankar esquissa un soupir de dépit et me laissa la conduire à la grande salle. Je m'inclinai devant Aizen et m'écartai de l'arrankar, ma patience était grande mais je devais vraiment me retenir de la décapiter sur le champ.

« Il y a un problème, Fujiwara?

- Aizen-Sama, cette arrankar défie l'autorité ! Il ne faut pas la laisser sévir plus longtemps ou elle risque de compromettre la docilité des autres !

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Noami ?

- Cette petite…

- Clan-Sama.

- Ouais bah elle ne sert à rien !

- Comment ça ?

- On peut s'entraîner sans elle ! Envoyez-nous dans le monde des humains et…

- Aizen-Sama ! Elle doit mourir ! Aizen eu un petit rire amusé.

- Calme-toi Fujiwara… Elle ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Je vais l'envoyer à Gin. Elle pourra servir pour ses expérimentations…

- Aizen-Sama ! Je… Je vais… Non ! Se débattit la fautive. Je l'attrapai par la chevelure et l'obligeai à poser un genou à terre. Elle sortit son zanpakutô.

- Noami… va rejoindre Gin au deuxième sous-sol. L'Espada Grantz a justement besoin de quelqu'un. Et pas un geste de plus avec cette arme sinon…

- Bien, Maître. Elle fit volte-face en rangeant son sabre. Je me retrouvai seule avec Aizen.

- Mis à part cette petite… altercation, comment se passe ta journée ?

- Très bien merci.

- Tu t'entraînes ce soir avec Kaname, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Viens avec moi. Je vais te permettre d'atteindre le Bankai en un rien de temps. Une dizaine d'heures d'entraînement et tu le maîtriseras et ton zanpakutô sera sauvé. Pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'entraîner moi-même mais mes projets me prennent pas mal de temps…

- Je comprends, et puis j'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner avec Tôsen-San. »

Je me demandais quand même bien ce que cet Aizen faisait de ses journées à part recevoir la visite de ses deux commandants pour l'informer du bon déroulement des opérations… Lesquelles d'ailleurs ?

Il m'emmena dans une pièce aveugle au milieu de laquelle j'aperçu un objet sous verre. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du Hogyoku, ce que l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division avait recherché pendant de nombreuses années. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais d'après la description qu'on m'en avait faite, je ne pouvais me tromper. Je m'approchai du minuscule cristal timidement, entraînée par Aizen et par ma curiosité.

« Voilà l'objet qui me permet de sauver Shiroishizuka.

- C'est… Le hogyoku…

- Exact. Bon. Je vais t'insuffler de l'énergie spirituelle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la nature de ton reiatsu ne changera pas. Il tapa deux fois dans les mains. Ichimaru arriva une dizaine de secondes plus tard accompagné de Noami.

- Je peux vraiment la prendre, tu n'en n'a plus besoin ? Lui demanda Aizen.

- Pas de problème Boss… Elle est une incapable de première… répondit nonchalamment l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

- Alors elle va donner son reiatsu à Fujiwara… Réjouis-toi Noami… tu vas mourir pour permettre à autrui de vivre… C'est une façon honorable de finir sa vie… » Expliqua Aizen à l'arrankar à l'origine de la petite mutinerie de la matinée. Elle le regarda, pétrifiée de stupeur.

Ichimaru l'obligea à s'agenouiller comme je l'avais fait une heure plus tôt. Elle n'opposa, en revanche, aucune résistance. L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division se saisit du cristal qui reposait sur son piédestal et posa son autre main sur le cœur de l'arrankar. Cette action dura une bonne minute. Lorsqu'enfin il retira sa main du corps de la mutine, elle tomba au sol, inerte. Son cadavre se décomposa intégralement en poussière. Aizen se tourna finalement vers moi. Il approcha sa main contenant le reiatsu de Noami de mon propre cœur. J'eu un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Je me laissais faire. Il me sembla qu'une décharge électrique me traversa le corps, du cœur au bout des doigts. Je tombai à genoux.

« Voilà qui devrait suffire…

- Je…Je ne vais pas devenir à moitié hollow ?

- Bien sûr que non, les pouvoirs du hogyoku sont immenses… Dit Aizen en me regardant avec que j'aurais presque prit pour de la bienveillance.

- Merci… Aizen-Sama.

- Le reste ne dépend que de toi… Et de Shiroishizuka… Tu peux disposer. Rentre dans tes appartements et reposes-toi. Kaname viendra te chercher. »

Je rentrai dans ma chambre comme mon supérieur me l'avait demandé. Je m'étendis sur mon lit. « Je suis plus forte maintenant Shiroishizuka… Je vais te sauver… ». Je m'assoupis rapidement et me réveillai quand on tapa à la porte.

« Oui! J'arrive! Je me dépêchais d'accrocher mon zanpakutô à ma ceinture et ouvris la porte de mes appartements. Tôsen m'attendait.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui.

- On va sortir. Nous aurons plus de place dehors.

- Mais les salles d'entrainement sont déjà démesurément grandes!

- Tu discutes mes décisions? Me lança-t-il sur un ton qui laissait parfaitement transparaitre sa détermination.

- Non. Je m'excuse. »

Nous sortîmes de Las Noches et nous retrouvâmes dans cette plaine désolée que je pouvais apercevoir de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Nous nous éloignâmes encore un peu plus du palais des arrankars.

« Nous sommes assez loin de Las Noches.

- Pourquoi être partis aussi loin du palais? Je n'en comprends pas l'intérêt…

- Aizen possède des dispositifs qui surveillent tout le monde et écoutent nos conversations. Il peut épier nos moindres faits et gestes… A cette distance du palais, il peut encore nous localiser mais pas nous entendre.

- Mais il ne va pas apprécier votre décision…

- J'ai les arguments pour justifier mon choix.

- Je comprends.

- Allez, libère ton zanpakutô!

- Mais ça va l'affaiblir!

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes atteindre le Bankai sans libérer Shiroishizuka… Il y a un grand rocher à une vingtaine de mètres au sud. Je veux que tu déchaînes ce que tu as de mieux, ton shikai, pour le frapper.

- Souffre Shiroishizuka, Soleil funeste! Je fis tourner mon arme autour de moi et les cinq tranchants lumineux s'échappèrent de la lame qui disparut. D'un geste de tranche suivit d'un mouvement d'estoque, je les envoyais toucher le roc indiqué par Tôsen.

- Bien, pas mal. J'ai vu ta force. Elle a considérablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois.

- Pourquoi! Pourquoi vous nous avez abandonné? Vous avez pensé à Elle?

- Clan… Ce n'est pas en me posant ce genre de questions que tu vas progresser. Allez ! Maintenant appelle Shiroishizuka.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Appelle ton zanpakutô. Je sais que tu sais déjà la matérialiser dans notre monde. Son ton voulait bien signifier qu'aucune discussion n'était permise.

- Tout est un et un est tout, nos âmes ne sont qu'une, Shiroishizuka… Dis-je faiblement. Je savais qu'elle était en train de mourir et l'appeler dans le Hueco Mundo la rendrait encore plus faible. Elle sortit du portail et d'assis tout de suite sur le sol de sable et de pierres, la tête penchée en avant. Je remarquai que du sang, rouge et nacré coulait de sous son ruban noir.

- _Tu… M'as appelée… Fujiwara?_

- Je suis désolée, je connais ta souffrance et je la partage… Mais je suis dorénavant assez forte pour te sauver pour de bon.

- _Qui est la personne… A côté de toi?_

- Tu le connais… C'est Kaname Tôsen. Mon ancien capitaine. Je me rendis compte d'un détail assez étrange. Parmi les trois protagonistes de ce discours, j'étais la seule à voir… Bizarrement je ne m'en sentis pas plus rassurée…

- _Je suppose que tu veux que nous nous battions…_

- Je ne peux te demander cela et puis, nous n'avons pas de quoi t'offrir un corps matériel convenable et dans ton état tu ne peux combattre sans…

- Je ferais office de corps matériel. Me coupa Tôsen.

- Pardon? M'exclamai-je à l'unisson avec Shiroishizuka.

- _Je suis trop faible… pour prendre possession du corps d'un être vivant avec une telle énergie spirituelle, surtout que Suzumushi est avec vous, et je lui dois déjà la vie… Vous êtes trop puissant dans mon état… Je peux cependant vous donner mes instructions, cela suffira pour aujourd'hui…_

- Je vous écoute…

- _Son problème est la peur, la solitude, la peur de se retrouver comme à Rukongai, seule_. _Emprisonnez Fujiwara dans votre Bankai. Ne la relâchez que quand elle aura concentré son énergie spirituelle au maximum, au maximum c'est-à-dire quand elle aura dépassé ses limites… Je pense que ça vous tiendra occupés pendant toute cette séance_…

- Prête, Fujiwara? Il dégaina Suzumushi et plaça sa main contre l'anneau de sa garde.

- Oui.

- Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Korogi. Le noir m'envahit. Je ne vis ni ne sentis, ni n'entendis plus rien. Seulement Shiroishizuka que je tenais dans ma main. Je sentis aussi que Tôsen me plaçait Suzumushi dans la main, tenant toujours fermement sa garde. Je savais que cela me permettrait de retrouver mes sens de la vue, de l'odorat, de l'ouïe et de me repérer à l'énergie spirituelle.

- Je vais t'attaquer. Tu essayeras d'esquiver mes attaques.

- Quoi? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une telle chose?

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer avec Suzumushi mais juste à mains nues. Des prises simples. Je ne te demande pas de les esquiver à proprement parler mais de survivre… quand je toucherai un de tes points vitaux considère que tu es morte.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Bouge au tout dernier moment, quand mon poing te touche. Quand tu es en danger, ton énergie spirituelle devient satellite de ton adrénaline. Elle se concentre. C'est ce qui va se passer quand je t'attaquerai. Maintenant je vais reprendre Suzumushi. En garde! »

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le temps de rêver. Je sentis quelque chose qui me frappa violemment en plein estomac. Je fus projetée à plusieurs mètres de mon point de départ. Je me relevais, pliée en deux, la douleur paralysante. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, je me contentais de me prendre tous les coups de pieds et de poing de plein fouet. Haletante et souffrant le martyr, je n'abandonnai pas. Peu à peu, mes réflexes se précisèrent et je commençais à esquiver, du moins, j'évitais que Tôsen ne touche mes points vitaux. Au bout d'une heure, je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange quand j'esquivais un coup porté au niveau de ma poitrine. Comme si celui-ci m'avait été asséné au ralenti. Je me remis en position de garde et je sentis Tôsen me prendre le bras et m'y placer Suzumushi.

« Tu as réussi. Tu as évité le coup et d'une façon tout à fait particulière…

- Vraiment?

- Tu étais devant moi et une fraction de seconde plus tard tu t'étais décalée sur la gauche de façon à éviter de justesse mon attaque. Ce déplacement n'avait rien à voir avec un Shunpô. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà pu observer le Senka du capitaine Kuchiki mais ça y ressemble beaucoup…

- C'est étrange, moi j'ai senti votre attaque comme au ralenti…

- Tu as réussi ce que Shiroishizuka avait demandé. Cet exercice est terminé.

- Je suis exténuée, courbaturée, je crois que je ne vais plus tenir debout très longtemps… »

Je perdis connaissance. Je revis ce qui c'était passé neuf ans plus tôt alors que mon capitaine m'avait montré son Bankai pour la première fois. Tremblante de peur, je m'étais assise dans l'herbe devant la stèle de ma sœur aînée avant que mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. A cette époque, Shuhei était là pour m'épauler dans mes moindres problèmes, Tôsen était un capitaine froid et distant mais respecté par toute notre division. Cette période de ma vie fut la plus heureuse. Puis vint la trahison de Tôsen et notre division qui, inexorablement, s'effritait. Shuhei faisant de son mieux pour remonter nos batteries à bloc mais nous étions les moutons noirs du Seireitei. Les convictions que nous défendions volèrent en éclat quand notre capitaine, notre chef de file, les trahit. Je me rendis alors compte avec un effroi sans limites de tout ce que j'avais sacrifié. Je vivais avec les arrankars, je m'entrainais avec un traitre… jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière et retrouver ma place au Seireitei. J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis qu'on me secouait.

« Clan? Tu m'entends?

- Je… Que s'est-il passé?

- Shiroishizuka a demandé que tu dépasses tes limites… tu l'as fait.

- Je suis désolée!

- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil… J'espère que tu ne le fais pas d'ordinaire parce que sinon, Aizen-Sama ne te fera jamais confiance vu ce que tu racontes…

- J'ai… Rêvé.

- De l'époque où nous vivions à la Soul Society, quand toi et Shuhei complotiez dans mon dos… Quand tu prenais ton rôle de cinquième siège très à cœur… Quand nous nous sommes battus la première fois.

-… Oui.

- Tu n'es pas prête à quitter cette vie-là Clan.

- Je vous ferai remarquer que je ne peux pas vraiment retourner en arrière…

- Ecoute. Je vais t'entraîner au Bankai… Quand tu l'auras atteint, je te renverrai à la Soul Society.

- Mais ils vont m'exécuter, c'est sûr!

- Non, j'ai un plan. Tu seras la victime de notre trahison. Hisagi savait que nous étions proches. Tu auras tenté de me ramener dans un élan désespéré, mais je t'aurais combattue et j'aurais gagné. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te blesse sérieusement pour rendre ce scénario crédible. Je te laisserai, gisante, à proximité du Seireitei.

- Et vous? Aizen va comprendre que vous l'avez trahi! Oh, venez avec moi!

- Non, j'ai définitivement quitté ce monde-là. Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement mais je lui dirais que tu t'es enfuie, que je t'ai rattrapée et que j'ai mis fin à ton existence.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela. Il m'a donné la puissance, pour que j'atteigne le Bankai. Et puis, en faisant en sorte que je dise cela à la Soul Society, vous gâcheriez vos dernières chances de revenir en arrière. Aux yeux de la Soul Society, vous n'êtes qu'un subordonné. Ils pourraient vous pardonner, je suis certaine que Shuhei et le capitaine Komamura plaideraient en votre faveur. Mais si vous me blessez, votre sort sera scellé! Vous n'êtes pas comme cela!

- Non, le central 46 ne prendrait pas ce risque. Dans tous les cas, Aizen, Ichimaru et moi sommes condamnés. Au mieux, je perdrai tout pouvoir spirituel. Et tu sais bien ce que cela signifierait pour moi la perte de mon Saketsu et de Hakusui. C'est mon choix d'être ici. Aizen ne voulait pas te donner trop de force. Normalement tu devais rester dépendante de lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû atteindre le Bankai avec un don de reiatsu si médiocre… je te le répète, je ne reviendrai pas. Ils me tueraient sans même me juger…

- Mais c'est… Injuste! Et puis pour le Bankai, ce n'est pas encore gagné…

- Il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde, c'est le point le plus important, ce monde était la seule raison d'exister de ta sœur et il l'a trahie. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait le protéger et lui, il a mis fin à son existence si noble ! J'ai tué tant d'innocents, cependant je ne peux regretter ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais vous avez quitté un monde où des gens vous aiment vraiment pour une sorte… D'Enfer où ne règnent que mépris, conspiration et violence !

- Tous disent de la Soul Society qu'elle constitue un monde où on ne connait ni la faim, ni les tracas de la vie sur Terre mais c'est faux. Ce n'est pas un tel Paradis. Dis-moi Fujiwara, quel Paradis laisserait mourir un être comme Elle sans même punir l'auteur du crime ? Quel Paradis priverait ses habitants de l'être qui leur est le plus cher ? J'ai la réponse. Ce Paradis est tout simplement l'Enfer. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. Maintenant rentrons sinon Aizen-Sama va nous soupçonner. »

Abasourdie par les paroles de mon ancien capitaine je n'osai ni lui adresser la parole ni même poser les yeux sur lui pendant tout le chemin du retour. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au couloir qui donnait sur mes appartements. Lui, bifurqua vers celui qui conduisait à la salle du trône. Je me précipitai presque immédiatement vers mon lit. J'aurais voulu pouvoir encore croire que Tôsen avait rejoint les plans machiavéliques d'Aizen pas vraiment de son plein gré mais maintenant que j'avais entendu la vérité de sa propre bouche, je me sentais désemparée. Pourquoi? S'il n'y a de justice nulle part dans notre monde alors pourquoi créer cette paix factice ici. Ses convictions l'aveuglaient et cela me rendit triste. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté le même. Rien à voir avec ma perception d'Aizen et Ichimaru… Shiroishizuka, je t'ai écoutée. Je ne fais pas confiance aux ténèbres. Mon ancien capitaine n'est pas les ténèbres.

Le soir même, on tapa à ma porte. Je demandai qui était là. Une voix masculine et relativement posée et calme, voire presque amicale, si tenté que l'adjectif puisse être utilisé pour désigner un arrankar et donc un ennemi potentiel, me répondit que c'était pour m'apporter mon repas. J'en déduisis qu'il devait être un des serviteurs d'Aizen. L'homme entra en poussant un chariot sur lequel étaient posés des mets qui composeraient mon repas. Quand je levais les yeux vers l'homme, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait rien d'un simple serviteur, son énergie spirituelle était d'une telle concentration! Il ne portait presque plus aucun attribut de hollow, seule une mâchoire en guise de collier. Il planta ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi, je me sentis comme envoutée par cet étrange reiatsu, puissant, meurtrier et pourtant fascinant.

« Vous! Vous êtres… Vous êtes…, votre reiatsu est…Tentais-je d'articuler vainement alors que mon visiteur passait sa main gantée dans ses cheveux bruns en soupirant.

- Arrête de bégayer, c'est chiant. Je ne peux te dire qui je suis, et de toutes façons mon nom à peu d'importance. Mais j'ai franchement envie de te connaître. Comme j'ai un peu de temps, je me suis laissé guider par ton énergie spirituelle.

- Vous êtes un Espada! Ou quelque chose comme ça! J'avais du mal à doser son reiatsu de hollow par rapport à celle des shinigamis mais j'avais la conviction que celui-ci était au moins trois fois plus concentré que le mien au minimum.

- Eh! Te sens pas agressée Clan-San! Je viens juste discuter, réfléchis un peu, crois-tu qu'un Espada aurait un quelconque intérêt pour une jeune shinigami comme toi?

- Ce n'est pas contre vous mais Aizen-Sama m'a interdit de parler à qui que ce soit sans sa permission.

- Oh allez, je veux juste faire connaissance. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ceci, il comprendra et puis, nous allons passer du temps ensemble alors, autant se connaître…Alors dis-moi, c'est toi la jeune femme qui entraîne les arrankars des fraccion?

- Je ne suis pas l'entraîneur uniquement du groupe des fraccion mais oui. C'est, c'est exact.

- Et sais-tu ce à quoi servent ceux que tu entraînes?

- Non, et je n'ai pas le droit de poser de questions à ce sujet. Si Aizen-Sama voulait que je le sache, il me l'aurait dit.

- les fraccion sont ceux qui composent la garde rapprochée des Espadas. T'es-tu rendu compte que ceux que tu entraînais étaient plus forts que toi?

- Je… Oui, je sais, c'est une question que je me suis posée plusieurs fois déjà. En fait, pour ce qui concerne ce groupe, on m'a ordonné d'adopter plusieurs types de techniques et styles de combats pour les entraîner à se battre contre des shinigamis comme les capitaines qui, d'ordinaire, seraient plus forts qu'eux. Je leur fait des démonstrations de Kidô etc. Mais je doute que tout ceci puisse vous intéresser.

- Si je te dis Lilynette, tu vois la personne?

- Lilynette… Oui, c'est la plus jeune. La petite surexcitée. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous me posez cette question?

- C'est la Fraccion de Starck, l'espada numéro un. Est-elle gentille avec toi?

- Je… Je me contente de la combattre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le loisir de la connaître, cependant, elle ne me met pas de bâtons dans les roues et c'est déjà ça… Vous la connaissez personnellement?

- Je suis un des arrankars sous les ordres de Starck. Lilynette est mon supérieur direct. C'est tout. Tu vois, j'aime bien parler avec toi, parce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps… »

Ainsi, lui et moi avions l'habitude de discuter tous les soirs où je me retrouvais seule dans mes quartiers. Jamais Aizen ne me punit pour ceci et jamais Tôsen ne me posa de questions sur ma relation avec l'arrankar. Au début, je me contentai de répondre à ses questions, intriguée et assez apeurée, puis, au fur et à mesure des semaines, je commençais à avoir une vraie discutions avec ce bel homme dont jamais je n'appris le nom. Je pris peu à peu une sorte de plaisir à échanger avec lui. Jamais nous ne parlions de nos convictions par rapport à notre nature (shinigami et arrankar) et nous avions tous deux conscience que tant que nous nous abstenions de discuter de cette guerre, Aizen ne tiendrais pas compte de nos entrevues. Mais j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter s'exprimer, il était très philosophe malgré les apparences et nuançait toujours ses propos. Une chose m'avait frappée: sa solitude, une sensation de solitude et d'incompréhension assez prononcées. Nous ne prenions de plaisir ni l'un, ni l'autre, sur le champ de bataille, ce qui, entre autres, nous rapprochait. Avec le temps, nous eûmes presque une relation amicale. Il semblait cultivé et était, avec mon ancien capitaine, celui pour qui je serais bien restée au Hueco Mundo. Quand je compris que je n'étais plus qu'à un cheveu du Bankai, je réalisai que je le quitterai et que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrions, nous serions ennemis. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour ce don Juan, et je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne d'autre, mais je devrais l'oublier.

Un jour, ce qui devait être près de trois semaine après ma première rencontre avec cet homme mystérieux qui se disait sous les ordres de l'Espada Starck, Lilynette, la fraccion de la même personne, m'interpela alors que j'allais rentrer dans mes quartiers pour me reposer entre leur entraînement et le mien. Je savais que mon visiteur ne viendrais pas me voir ce soir, il m'avait prévenu que son supérieur avait des ordres à lui donner.

« Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu Starck par hasard?

- Non, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Mince, je suis sûre qu'il était par ici il n'y a pas une minute! Où est-il allé se fourrer encore? Il pionce ou quoi, on a réunion de crise avec Aizen-Sama dans dix minutes et il est introuvable!

- Si je le vois, je vous tiens au courant. »

Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres Espadas que Grimmjow, si on pouvait encore le considérer en tant que tel, Ulquiorra et croisé Luppi, le nouveau numéro six. Mais je m'étais dit que si je croisais un Espada tel que Starck, je le reconnaitrais.

Sept semaines après mon arrivée, je réussis enfin à déclencher un simili de Bankai. Alors que je battais contre mon ancien capitaine je déchaînai tout ce que j'avais. Bankai! Boshi no ame! La lumière envahit tout l'espace autour de nous sur un diamètre d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Je gagnais en mobilité et étrangement, je sentis que Tôsen éprouvait plus de difficultés à porter ses attaques. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas, il réussit quand même à me porter un coup à l'épaule. A notre grande surprise, la plaie que je portais était la même que celle que lui avait reçue et je ne l'avais pas touché, de plus, je pouvais contrôler des rubans noirs et blancs, venus de la lumière, capables d'immobiliser mon ennemi, ne les maniant pas très bien, je ne réussis pas à toucher mon ancien capitaine et encore moins à l'immobiliser. Pour signer la fin de notre combat, Tôsen déchaina son Bankai. Bien plus puissant que moi, L'Enma Korogi dépassa mon énergie spirituelle et je me retrouvai prisonnière de son Bankai. J'arrêtai de me battre. Je ne pouvais rien contre Suzumushi. Je vis l'espace noir de Tôsen se décomposer.

« Je te félicite. Tu as déclenché ton premier Bankai.

- Que s'est-il passé? J'ai gagné en vitesse mais il s'est passé… Un truc vraiment bizarre.

- Tu as tout d'abord disparu… Enfin, je pouvais t'entendre et sentir ton odeur mais sur le plan spirituel… Le vide total, et à mon avis c'est la même chose sur le plan visuel mais il t'en faudra la confirmation. En revanche, il semblerait que si je te blesse pendant ton Bankai, je reçoive la même attaque, c'est une technique vraiment étrange… Je pense que la personne qui te combat mourra avec toi si elle parvient à te tuer. C'est un superbe Bankai. Je suis fier de toi. Il manie parfaitement le Kidô, le Bakudô, c'est une technique qui demande une parfaite maîtrise de l'énergie spirituelle.

- Merci. Merci pour votre aide…

- Il te faudra encore de nombreuses semaines voire années avant de le maîtriser à pleine puissance. Ceci n'était qu'une ébauche… Mais réjouis-toi… Shiroishizuka a retrouvé la lumière. Juste une chose, l'homme, celui qui vient souvent te rendre visite les soirs de tes entraînements, te fait-il du mal?

- Non! Absolument pas, au contraire, je le trouvais très gentil avec moi.

- Sais-tu qui il est?

- C'est un des arrankars qui servent Starck, le premier des Espadas non? En tous cas c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Humm… Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu es prête?

- Capitaine… je me mis à pleurer. Oui, il avait trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais mais le quitter une seconde fois fut un déchirement.

- Clan… J'ai choisi ma voie et celle-ci est celle en laquelle je cois… La paix est ici pour moi. Me dit-il après avoir presque sursauté à l'entente du «Capitaine ».

- Je… Suis prête…

- Alors allons-y. Ne bouge sous aucun prétexte sinon je risque de te tuer. Il recula de dix bons mètres et décolla dans les airs. Suzumushi Nishiki Benihiko. »

Les milliers de lames tranchantes fondirent sur moi. Je ne cherchais pas à esquiver. Je ne pus dire combien d'entre elles se plantèrent profondément dans ma chair. Je poussais un cri de douleur.

« Pardonne-moi. Murmura mon supérieur en arrivant près de moi quand je m'effondrai à terre.

- Je… Je vous… Dois tout… Capitaine.

- Tu vas devoir m'oublier.

- Tôsen… San…

- Je n'ai aucune excuse. Là, je suis impardonnable. Mais un jour, peut-être, je trouverai ma place … Pleure, Suzumushi… »

Je sombrais dans le sommeil. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais à terre près du mémorial… Une partie de moi tentait de se remémorer ce que je faisais ici pendant que l'autre se cantonnait à dire « oh les jolies étoiles! ». Des milliers de tranchants de Suzumushi m'entouraient. Je baignais dans mon propre sang. J'allais mourir si on ne me trouvait pas vite. J'utilisais mes dernières forces pour amplifier mon reiatsu le plus possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je discernais deux pressions spirituelles qui s'approchaient de moi. Celles de Shuhei et du capitaine Komamura. Alors que ma vision brouillée ne me permit que de reconnaitre son visage, mon vice-capitaine se pencha sur moi tandis que le capitaine de la septième division inspectait les environs. Il comprit très vite qui était responsable du carnage.

« Fujiwara! Fujiwara! Vite, capitaine Komamura! Il faut appeler la quatrième division de toute urgence!

- Quatrième division, ici Sajin Komamura, nous avons besoin d'une équipe de soins intensifs au plus vite près du mémorial.

- Fujiwara! Tiens bon! Je t'en supplie! »

Je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Je revins à moi dans l'infirmerie de la quatrième division. Trois personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Le capitaine Unohana, Komamura et Shuhei. Ce dernier persistait, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Il s'inquiétait. Je restais dans la même position pour écouter la conversation que le capitaine de la quatrième division avait avec celui de la septième.

« Elle est hors de danger, cependant, il y a deux ou trois détails qui me triturent. Dit-elle.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Et bien, soit elle a de la chance comme il est rarissime d'en avoir où alors… Bref, ses points vitaux ont été ratés de peu. De plus, il en va de même pour son Saketsu et son Hakusui. D'ailleurs, je souligne le fait que deux des lames sont passées à moins d'un centimètre de son Saketsu.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle nous a bernés? Que quelqu'un comme elle irait jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour nous tromper?

- Elle ne ferait jamais ça! Intervint Hisagi. J'ai confiance en elle. Et puis, je doute que le Ca… Tôsen, aussi doué soit-il, puisse viser à hauteur d'un centimètre. Je vous le répète, j'ai confiance en Fujiwara.

- Vous aviez aussi une confiance sans bornes en Tôsen, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, si je ne m'abuse. » Lui fit remarquer Unohana. Cette réplique cinglante me fit réagir. Bien que je trouve que le capitaine Unohana soit quelqu'un de très droit et intègre, elle avait été très cruelle face à Shuhei. Elle savait pertinemment que la trahison de son supérieur l'avait beaucoup marqué et qu'il se remettait très doucement de cela.

- Clan-San, vous êtes réveillée? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Je… Oui… Répondis-je faiblement. Shuhei se précipita à mon chevet.

- Fujiwara! Où étais-tu passée? J'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avais trahis! Je ne voulais pas y penser… Je…

- Vice-capitaine Hisagi, elle est toujours suspecte… Murmura Unohana.

- Elle va mieux, elle pourra nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé réellement…

- Calme-toi Hisagi. N'oublie pas comment elle était vêtue quand nous l'avons trouvée… objecta Komamura.

- Mais, les lames, elles provenaient bien du shikai Benihiko, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, vous l'avez vu comme moi, Suzumushi n'a pas de secret pour nous! Ce qui veut dire que Tôsen et elle se sont battus! Elle ne peut pas avoir rejoint l'autre camp!

- Shuhei… Je m'excuse… Soupirai-je. »

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais sur pieds. On me conduisit au central 46. Je devais justifier ma fuite.

Ils étaient tous là. Capitaines et juges… Je n'avais pas encore décidé si je leur dirais la vérité ou ce qu'avait planifié Tôsen.

« Fujiwara Clan… Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Commença Yamamoto.

- J'ai effectué ma mission, comme mon supérieur me l'a demandé et mais j'ai appris, il y a quelques semaines que mon zanpakutô se mourrait. J'ai alors pris la mauvaise décision je voulais prouver à tous que l'ancien capitaine de ma division ne méritais pas tout ce qu'on lui reproche… je savais que lui, connaissait bien le problème que j'ai eu avec Shiroishizuka. Comme j'avais acquis assez de force, j'ai tenté de faire une percée dans les rangs des arrankars et mon but étant de demander de l'aide à Tôsen, de gré ou de force. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai tenté de l'approcher par la ruse. Je me suis présentée à Aizen. Il m'a prise à son service. J'ai tué tous les arrankars que je pouvais et j'ai retrouvé mon ancien capitaine. Sûre de ma force je l'ai défié.

- Le traître Kaname Tôsen a de nombreuses années de pratique derrière lui, il a atteint le Bankai il y a déjà bien longtemps… Comment pouvais-tu t'imaginer le battre sans même avoir le Bankai? Me coupa Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division.

- J'ai atteint le Bankai. Ma déclaration provoqua une vague de surprise parmi les juges et les capitaines. Shuhei me regardait, incrédule.

- Et… M'encouragea à continuer Kurotsuchi, capitaine de la douzième division. N'oubliez pas qu'elle a tué l'un de mes hommes Capitaine général.

- Continue, Fujiwara.

- Je l'ai attiré loin de las Noches, le palais d'Aizen et nous avons commencé à nous battre. Il m'a d'abord demandé de m'en aller, que je n'avais pas ma place ici et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter et je lui ai parlé de mon problème. Il… il a refusé de m'aider. Il a dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il allait me faire mais qu'il n'aurait aucun cas de conscience à se débarrasser de moi… je m'en voulus aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas faire passer Tôsen pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Et bein, ça ne ressemble pas à cette poule mouillée de Tôsen, ce genre d'attitude. Ça promet! Dit Zaraki.

- Il n'a même pas eu besoin de se servir de son Bankai… il nous a entraîné vers la Soul Society et m'a battue. Je crois qu'il pense m'avoir éliminée. Il m'a juste dit deux choses avant de partir: Si tu survis par je ne sais quel miracle, utilise toute ta force pour servir la paix. Ton zanpakutô sera alors sauvé. Et il m'a… Félicitée, pour mes progrès… Il a ajouté que son choix de m'achever ici était pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un qu'il a admiré. Il est parti et j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Capitaine Komamura, va reconduire cette personne dans le quartier des prisonniers de la première division. » Ordonna Yamamoto.

Le capitaine de la septième division me pris par le bras et m'entraîna vers la première division. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il me rassura un peu:

« Ne t'en fais pas… Tu as de bons avocats, la septième, la huitième, la neuvième, la dixième et la treizième division sont ceux qui assureront ta défense.

- Mais cela fait une minorité…

- Et je doute que la vice-capitaine Hinamori parle contre toi, il en va de même pour le vice-capitaine Kira. Je sais que tu étais très proche de ton ancien capitaine mais il faut que tu oublies toute cette époque. Il nous a trahis. Le passé est le passé. Le Tôsen que je connaissais est mort. Et puis, tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé au vice-capitaine Hinamori qui admirait son capitaine…

- Capitaine Komamura, vous vous trompez… Tôsen n'a pas changé. Je l'ai vu et j'ai la certitude qu'il était et qu'il est resté quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon. Il a juste choisi le mal car c'est pour lui la seule source de paix.

- Clan…Tu l'aimes? Je fus abasourdie par cette réplique à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Je me ressaisis et lui répondit par la vérité.

- Non! C'est… Ce n'est pas de l'amour…

- De la haine?

- C'est autre chose… Je ne saurais dire quoi… Comme une relation très spéciale entre un maître et son apprenti… C'est un lien vraiment très fort. Je lui dois tout et CA, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime Capitaine Komamura. Mais je vous fais le serment qu'il ne s'agit pas du… De Kaname Tôsen. Je disais la vérité mais j'avais l'impression que le capitaine Komamura ne me croyait pas. Et moi, à qui pensais-je vraiment? Shuhei, ou cet arrankar, ce bel homme né des ténèbres? Je chassai cette idée folle de ma tête car je savais que si je me penchais vraiment sur la question, la réponse ne serait peut-être pas la plus simple à accepter.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement… A ta façon de voir les choses, de t'exprimer, de réagir…Cependant, garde tout ce que tu viens de me dire pour toi… Si tu défends Tôsen, tu peux être sûre que tu vas marcher pour la peine capitale. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. »

Je me retrouvais seule. Sans Shiroishizuka qui m'avait été confisquée. Comment cela se passait-il dans le Hueco Mundo pour Tôsen? Aizen avait-il compris la supercherie? Et qu'en était-il de mon confident des ténèbres? Me pardonnerait-il cette trahison?

On vint me chercher moins d'une heure plus tard. A voir l'expression neutre du shinigami, soit il cachait très bien son émotion soit je serais sévèrement punie mais pas exécutée. Quand je pénétrai dans le tribunal, je pu remarquer les mines dépitées de Shuhei et de Komamura. Aïe. Me dis-je.

« Nous avons bien débattu de ton sort Fujiwara. Hisagi, en tant que chef de la division de l'accusé, tu ne voteras pas. Pour ce qui est des autres, vous lèverez la main si la sentence prononcée vous semble plus juste. Le central 46, nous propose la suppression définitive et irrémédiable de son Saketsu et Hakusui, ou la mise à pied et l'impossibilité d 'accéder au poste plus élevé de vice-capitaine. Etant donné que nous sommes douze à voter, mon vote fera office de décision en cas d'égalité. Qui vote pour la suppression de ses pouvoirs spirituels?

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi fut le premier à lever la main, les autres se regardèrent d'abord, puis les capitaines Kuchiki et Zaraki levèrent la main. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, qui me semblait être une heure, le capitaine général Yamamoto les imita. Je savais que si deux autres capitaines se prononçaient en faveur de ce jugement, j'étais cuite. A chaque main qui se levait, Shuhei palissait.

- Maintenant qui vote pour la mise à pied?

Toutes les autres mains se levèrent dans les deux secondes qui suivirent.

- Fujiwara Clan, tu es désormais troisième officier de la neuvième division et tu le resteras. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir Vice-capitaine ou Capitaine. Tu n'auras plus le droit de quitter la Soul Society et ce, sous aucun prétexte, sauf ordres exclusifs émanant de la chambre des 46. De plus, tu resteras toujours joignable, où que tu sois. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter?

- Non, mon Général. Cette sentence me parut horriblement lourde et clémente à la fois.

- Alors l'incident est clos. Bien sûr, tu devras répondre à propos de tout ce que tu as vu, entendu ou même senti dans le monde des hollows si nous t'en faisons la demande. Y compris si cela concernait un aspect plus privé de ta relation avec les traîtres Aizen ou Tôsen. Tu ne nous dis pas tout… J'en suis convaincu. Si la décision ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais été bien plus sévère mais ta puissance nous sera utile une fois le moment venu.

- Capitaine Général, je…

- Retournes à ta division Clan. Là-bas, on te rendra ton zanpakutô. »

Je m'inclinai et fit volte-face. J'étais si lâche! Si la vie de Shiroishizuka n'avait pas dépendu de la mienne, j'aurais dit la vérité. Mais voilà. Si j'avais fait ce choix, j'aurais sûrement été éliminée et tout ce pourquoi Tôsen avait pris d'immenses risques se serait évanoui.

Dépitée, je rentrai au QG de ma division. Déjà que mon charisme laissait sérieusement à désirer, maintenant ma crédibilité était complètement anéantie. Cette petite escapade dans l'autre camp avait changé un aspect de ma personnalité. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour établir l'ordre et la paix en ce monde et s'il fallait imposer mon pacifisme par la force alors je n'hésiterais surement pas. C'était cela, le vrai héritage de la neuvième division. Je ferais tout pour réaliser ce rêve qui, avant d'être le mien avait été celui de ma sœur et de mon ancien capitaine.

On me rendit Shiroishizuka. Je m'enfermai dans mes appartements et l'appelai.

« Souffre Shiroishizuka… Il ne se passa rien. Je fus très alarmée. Dans ma tête, j'entendis quelque chose qui me rassura. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Illumine! Shiroishizuka! Elle m'apparut toujours très faible mais une seule chose avait changé. Elle était libre, elle n'était plus enchaînée à ces ténèbres qui nous traquaient. Elle était même sortie d'un portail de lumière, magnifique mais aussi triste. Ses yeux restaient occultés par ce ruban noir, je m'étais éloignée un peu de la lumière ces temps-ci mais je comptais bien y revenir et alors là, elle découvrirait la beauté d'un monde juste et pacifié.

- _Fujiwara! Je te dois tout!_

- Et moi je te dois aussi tout… A toi et à Kaname Tôsen… Shiroishizuka, je fais le serment que tu pourras bientôt voir la splendeur de notre monde. Je te promets que j'apporterai la paix.

- _Tant de personnes ont échoué…_

- Mais moi je ne faillirai pas… Cette lumière, celle de la paix, je la vois! Elle n'est pas si loin.

- _Je suis persuadée que ta sœur, et ton ami aussi l'ont vue… Tu finiras par chasser ces nuages qui obscurcissent le ciel!_ »

Elle disparut et je revins à la réalité. Je fus surprise de voir que le ruban du manche Shiroishizuka avait changé de couleur. Il n'était plus indigo-noir mais blanc nacré, comme une sorte de satin. On frappait justement à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Hisagi.

« Alors Fujiwara, si tu me montrais ce Bankai? »

* * *

Fin du troisième volet! A bientôt pour "La Loi" si vous aimez toujours autant notre chère Fujiwara (ne vous en faîtes pas, après "la loi" n'en reste que deux, un qui est terminé et un en cours de route. Comme je ne sais pas encore si elle va vivre ou mourir à la fin, je propose un vote!)


End file.
